Pastel
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: Todo empieza por una mezcla extraña.. los sabores en su boca les hacen cometer locuras. Yaoi con lemon... IshixIchi. One shot.. solo una entrega. ¡TERMINADO!
1. Pastel

El yaoi no es mi fuerte, lo reconozco, sin embargo me lo habían pedido y finalmente cumplo. Es el primero que escribo.. así que no soy muy experta en ello, espero no ofender a nadie!

**Nota de la autora**: El Fic es bastante fuerte como mucho lemon incluido, recuerden yaoi es situación amorosa hombrexhombre... este es uno especial dedicado a IshidaxIchigo.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados por diversión.

**Pastel.**

**-By Kame-**

4 años tenían de vivir juntos. Le edad era suficiente para saber lo que estaba pasando pero también era la necesaria para dictaminar que sus sentimientos eran incorrectos y que lo mejor era ocultarnos. Por lo menos ese era el pensamiento que atormentaba al Shinigami.

Aquella noche justo regresaban de la casa de Inoue de celebrar su cumpleaños, el apartamento que entre los dos alquilaban gracias a sus sueldos lucía impecable, claro gracias al Quincy que era un fanático de la limpieza, de lo contrario aquel lugar luciría como un perfecto mugrero.

Ishida había visto como durante esos 4 años como varias mujeres habían entrado y salido de la habitación de Kurosaki, incluyendo un par de veces a su amiga en común: Orihime. Situación que no sabía que le provocaba ¿celos o rabia?

-Oye Kurosaki, ¿cuánto tiempo mas planeas jugar con Inoue?- Interrogó ya harto de la situación, aquella noche había visto como los dos habían desaparecido ante la presencia de un chico que parecía amenazador para la inexistente relación de ambos, cosa que le provocaba tremendo celos al naranja ¿por qué? Aún no lograba descifrarlo, quizás por querer permanecer como un chico normal ante todos.

-No estoy jugando y ella lo sabe perfectamente, además ¿Por qué podría interesarte lo que ella y yo hacemos?-

-No es que me interese, pero... ella es mi amiga y no me gusta verla destrozada por tu culpa- Mintió. ¿Cómo podría decirle la verdad sin inmutarse siquiera? Inoue había aprendido a sobrellevar aquella situación, ya no era la misma adolescente enamorada de Kurosaki, simplemente ahora ella vivía la vida sin ninguna presión, excepto la que su trabajo le ejercía. Era enfermera y una muy buena. Su profesión era su vida y era con la única que se había casado en realidad, su fidelidad se la debía a ella; el estar con Kurosaki era un plus, ya no se complicaría mas por su carácter o por la falta del mismo para aceptar la realidad de las situaciones. Por lo menos eso era lo que alguna vez le había confesado a Uryuu en una de sus borracheras.

El Shinigami no quería prestar atención a aquello, sabía a donde podría estar dirigida aquella conversación y en realidad no deseaba tenerla, por lo menos no en ese momento, pero si no era ese día ¿cuándo? Ya se había mentido durante esos 4 años, pero era mejor continuar en aquella situación y no aceptar la verdad para la cual aún no estaba preparado. O por lo menos no quería estarlo. Trataba de distraerse guardando un pedazo de pastel que llevaba en un plato descartable que había sobrado de la fiesta, pero por mas que intentaba no podía encontrarle espacio en aquella nevera repleta o mas bien desordenada, estaba seguro que allí guardaban cajas de leche y jugos vencidos de un mes atrás, pero esa era una de sus pocas responsabilidades con la limpieza, sin embargo odiaba hacerlo y el desorden era el reflejo de ello.

Ya estaba cansado de tantos reclamos del Quincy, no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba rabiar por como era su relación con la pelinaranja, pero era algo que ambos habían decidido, no obstante en el momento en que cualquiera de los dos encontraran a alguien con quien realmente quisieran estar, el otro se apartaría dejándole el camino libre para ser feliz, 'no importando si estuviesen o no preparados para esa relación ante el mundo que los rodeaba', esas habían sido las palabras exactas de ella dándole a entender algo que él no quería aceptar.

Se resignó a aceptar que ya no cabría ni un alma en aquel aparato. ¡Bah! Mañana era sábado y no tendría clases o algún turno en especial así que aprovecharía de arreglar la nevara antes que Ishida armara un escándalo haciéndolo parecer que el fin del mundo se acercara. Podía limpiarla para darle una sorpresa, después de todo el Quincy tendría clases en la Facultad de Artes de la Universidad ya que ofrecía como una optativa sus clases de manualidades todos los sábados por la tarde y los domingos por la mañana debido a que su trabajo como arquitecto era demasiado absorbente durante toda la semana, ¡pero qué cosas pensaba! ¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo por él? Solamente lo tenía que hacer porque esa era su obligación no por congraciarse con su compañero de habitación.

-Mejor calla Quincy del demonio!- Le objetó mientras le introdujo un pedazo de pastel a la fuerza, la mezcla entre las fresas, el limón y la naranja con una delgada capa de jalea de zanahoria en medio de aquel postre no pareció importarle demasiado al sentir el roce de los dedos de su compañero de cuarto, ¿cómo algo que llevaba la intención de callarlo a la fuerza podía resultar tan _jodidamente _sexy? Se excitó con solo tener sus dedos rozando sus labios. Inclusive ya ni parecía ser repulsiva la mezcla extraña pero común en Inoue.

Se separó asustado de aquella sensación que había tenido, nunca con ninguna mujer había sentido esas descargas eléctricas que ahora recorrían su cuerpo llegando hasta su intimidad. ¡Quién podría haberse imaginado que ese pequeño trozo de pastel (el cual por cierto no deseaban aceptarlo debido a su extraño sabor) iniciaría algo que se negaba desde tiempo atrás!

-No lo entiendes Kurosaki... yo...-

-Mejor no lo digas...- Le calló de inmediato dando la media vuelta intentando poner en el desayunador el otro trozo de pastel que sobraba.

-¿Sabes cuanto tiempo me he guardado lo que siento? No deseo seguir callándome mas, no deseo seguir viendo como te revuelcas en la otra habitación con la primera mujer que encuentras en la facultad o en el hospital...- Ahora lo entendía, no era para nada rabia, eran celos de pensar que él estaba poseyendo a otra persona, eran simplemente celos de aquellas chicas con quienes deseaba intercambiarse.

-¡Es mi modo de relajarme! Sabes a la perfección lo estresado que paso en el hospital, con los exámenes, todo el residentado en si me tiene como loco! Tu mejor que nadie deberías de ser capaz de comprenderlo!-

_¡Mierda! _Si aquella plática continuaba de esa manera, no sabría si podría controlarse.

Ichigo vestía una camisa manga larga negra que Ishida precisamente le había regalado en su cumpleaños anterior, no le gustaba utilizarla demasiado ya que había sido un regalo especial por parte del Quincy, una exclusiva 'Dolce&Gabbana' que le había comprado en su último viaje a Europa antes de graduarse.

Ishida tomó el pequeño trozo de pastel que quedaba y lo llevó lentamente hasta el cuello de Ichigo dejando un rastro de la crema pastelera que lo envolvía hasta llegar a la mitad de su pecho, esto se le facilitaba ya que los 3 primeros botones estaban al aire libre, su camisa la llevaba por fuera todo esto por consecuencia de las caricias y besos que había tenido con Inoue minutos antes de cortar el pastel cuando aparecía un posible pretendiente de ella, ¿porque lo había hecho? ¡No tenía ni la mas remota idea! ¿Habían sido celos? No, quizás era otra cosa, quizás era la sensación de querer tener en realidad una relación con alguien que le importara y de la cual no podría ser, simplemente se había desquitado sus ganas con la chica que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Llegó hasta la mitad de su pecho, luego con lentitud y sensualidad fue recorriendo aquel camino con su lengua dando pequeños besos en su recorrido; nunca se imaginó que su piel fuese tan endemoniadamente deliciosa, lo excitaba, quería despojarlo de toda su ropa, amarlo por completo hasta llegar a su intimidad para que luego lo hiciera suyo por primera vez; aquellos pensamientos lo volvían loco, loco de pasión, la lujuria era ahora lo que controlaba todo su libido, se fue agachando poco a poco desabotonando hábilmente la camisa hasta llegar a su cometido, su ombligo. Lo saboreó por completo, Ichigo no se pudo resistir ante la excitación. Se apoyó contra la pared mas cercana que tenía antes que las sensaciones lo dominaran por completo y lo tumbaran como si fuera una hoja que se podría estrellar contra el suelo ¿cuantas mujeres habían pasado por su vida? ¿Cuánto tiempo no había estado con Inoue? Y nunca antes nadie, ¡ninguna de ellas! lo había excitado tanto como lo estaba haciendo Ishida en ese momento, simplemente con unos malditos y sensuales besos. Ishida lo conocía a la perfección mejor que nadie en el mundo, mejor que él inclusive.

Tomó de los hombros al Quincy y lo ayudó a pararse, allí se encontraba erguido frente a él con aquella orgullosa postura que tanto lo enloquecía, sus lentes no permitían que la mirada finalmente los uniera, los retiró con cuidado para ponerlos en el lugar cercano mas seguro, era difícil poderse concentrar y encontrar el lugar adecuado, sin embargo en aquel momento el desayunador parecía ser el lugar indicado.

Con cuidado retiró la camisa blanca del Quincy, la cual era una tipo Polo marca Ralph Lauren con rayas horizontales en la parte de arriba en color celeste, hasta dejarlo semidesnudo. Recorrió su pecho hasta llegar a su ombligo con su dedo índice y el cuarto dedo acompañándolo con la misma acción. Ishida cerró los ojos para sentir por completo el tacto del Shinigami, que por primera vez en su vida lo acariciaba pero que no podía creer que aquello le sucedía a él precisamente. Su mano izquierda se elevó hasta llegar a su barbilla la cual inclinaba suavemente para acercarse tiernamente a sus labios y darle un beso. Introdujo su lengua en su boca y empezó a juguetear con la de él, Ishida se acerco más a su cuerpo haciendo que él se apoyara mas a la pared sintió cuanto vibraba por él, el Shinigami se separó lentamente, no podía pensar; no podía ni siquiera hablar pero lo intentaría.

-Tengo miedo- Nunca desde que lo había conocido había escuchado esas palabras salir de su boca, Ichigo no era de las personas que aceptara fácilmente aquella condición, sentir miedo, temor, eran sentimientos que siempre se los había reprimido. Cogió la mano derecha del Shinigami y se la llevó hasta su pecho desnudo.

-¿Sientes eso?- Preguntó refiriéndose al latir de su corazón –Solo late por ti, siempre lo ha hecho durante mas de 4 años, solo por ti- Ichigo no supo que hacer, quien iba a imaginar que todo el curso de su vida cambiaria en los primeros minutos del día siguiente, quien demonios se podía imaginar que después de haber estado una vez mas con Inoue ahora traería una confesión que tanto había esperado pero que tanto miedo le daba al mismo tiempo.

-¡No!- Reclamó en voz alta mientras lo empujaba –No puedo hacerlo... no puedo... hacerte esto a ti...-

Se dio la media vuelta y al Quincy no le quedó mas remedio que ver como se iba a su habitación, quedó confundido y extrañado, aquel beso no había sido uno cualquiera; aquel beso expresaba algo, pero ¿Qué era en realidad? No podía quedarse simplemente con la duda, no a esa altura.

No iba a dejar que se quedaran las cosas así para que todo se fuese al olvido, aquella noche hablarían ¡lo quisiera o no!.

Al entrar a su habitación terminó de quitarse aquella camisa tirándola cerca de la puerta, se dejó caer boca arriba su cama, recapacitando en lo que había sucedido para luego llevar su mano izquierda hasta su pantalón para corroborar en la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¿Por qué demonios ese Quincy _mierda_ me pone tan duro?-

Se preguntó asimismo frustrado recordando algunas noches en las que se había encontrado a Ishida en su cuarto, simplemente con su boxer y una camiseta desmangada pegada a su esbelta figura, donde lo único que quedaba era poderse ir a calmar esos deseos insanos en la intimidad de su cuarto y en la soledad de sus pensamientos ¿Cuántas noches no se había _masturbado_ pensando en él?

Pero Ishida no se quedaría simplemente con un no como respuesta a todo lo que había pasado, irrumpió de manera molesta en su cuarto, si lo iba a rechazar por lo menos tendría que escuchar el enojo que aquello le causaba.

-¿Qué _putas_ te has creído Shinigami? ¿Crees que puedes darme la espalda simplemente e irte sin decir nada?- Estaba enojado, frustrado, simplemente _encabronado _y dolido por la forma en que lo había rechazado después de su confesión, no quería mirarlo a los ojos, lo avergonzaba por completo pero su orgullo de Quincy no le permitía en lo mas mínimo agachar la cabeza.

-Vete de aquí- Espetó con firmeza mientras se dio la media vuelta para evitar que viera el bulto evidente que sobresalía de sus pantalones, si el otro no deseaba retirarse entonces darle la espalda era su solución.

-No me iré a ningún _puto_ lado mientras no me des una explicación-

-¿Que explicación deseas?- preguntó con cierto enojo en sus palabras, pero siempre escondiendo su bulto cerrando las piernas y cruzándolas para cubrirse de un bochorno seguro.

-No puedes ignorar la confesión de una persona, no puedes irte simplemente dándote la media vuelta y olvidar lo que ha pasado, me podrías explicar que _demonios _fue ese beso?-

-Vete Ishida, no quiero hablar... no podría lastimarte-

-¿Lastimarme?- Preguntó indignado con un poco de sarcasmo –¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Crees que estás regalándome algún dulce o que todo esto lo estoy disfrutando? ¿Crees que soy un _maldito masoquista_?-

-Claro que no, de eso puedo estar seguro, pero... no puedo hablar sobre este tema, tal vez.. mañana podríamos aclararlo todo. Perdóname- Intentó rogar, pero aquellas palabras para Ishida era una completa _mierda_ llena de hipocresía.

Se dio la media vuelta ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, ya las palabras de Ichigo estaban claras para él.

Pero no podía dejarlo ir, no _quería_ hacerlo. Aun sintiendo repulsión con él mismo y con una lucha interna se levantó como de rayo para alcanzarlo antes que llegara a la puerta de su habitación, lo abrazó desde atrás enrollando sus manos a su cintura se acercó hasta su oído rozando su lóbulo. A pesar que no quería hablar pero nunca pensó que el Quincy se rendiría tan fácilmente, eso lo llevaba a aquella postura tan estúpidamente deliciosa en la que ahora se encontraban.

-No quiero que te vayas- Le confesó suavemente -Pensé que sabrías cuanto me cuesta aceptar esta situación-

Ishida sintió su pecho desnudo que rozaba con su espalda, nunca pensó tenerlo de esa manera. Su mente voló a un grado como siempre se lo negó, pero sobre todo, aquel bulto de su compañero que amenazaba con salir de su ropa le quitaba cualquier concentración, en esos momentos pudo entender cual era aquella lucha interna que el Naranja llevaba adentro de su ser. Se dio la media vuelta y lo tomó suavemente por el rostro mientras le daba un tierno beso.

Ichigo sintió como aquel dulce roce de sus labios lo volvía loco por completo ¿pero que lo hacia todo aquello? ¿Pasaría ser de un heterosexual a un homosexual? ¿Simplemente sería eso? ¿Un _maldito_ gay? ¿Un gay asolapado? ¿De pareja heterosexual de toda su vida pasaría ser una pareja homosexual? ¿Que es lo que seguiría después? ¿Convertirse en travesti o en un transexual? ¿Cuál sería ahora su posición, pasaría a ver como Ishida empezaría a utilizar faldas, vestido y maquillaje como cual _puta _de alguna esquina?

Suspiró mientras se alejaba del Quincy, pero no le tomó demasiado tiempo para volver a reaccionar. Esos pensamientos eran demasiado estúpidos, inclusive para él. Lo único que podía estar seguro era que lo que sentían no se podía clasificar en un estereotipo planteado por la sociedad, no es ser gay, no es ser straight, era simplemente ser una pareja con todo el contexto de la palabra sin clasificaciones absurdas.

¿Con cuántas mujeres había estado durante esos últimos 4 años pasando de reprimirse lo que sentía por el pelinegro que tenía enfrente? No se recordaba ni tampoco quería hacer el esfuerzo por contarlas, pero con ninguna había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo con Ishida, aquello en realidad era amor a pesar de ir en contra de su naturaleza.

-Tengo miedo- Le aceptó una vez más, a lo cual Ishida pudo suponer que el chico era virgen por completo en una relación con alguien de su mismo sexo.

-No lo tengas, la diferencia de ahora radicará en un sentimiento nada mas- No lo quiso decir en voz alta pero los dos pudieron suponer a que sentimiento se refería el Quincy, AMOR. En eso se podía resumir todo. No era la primera vez que Ichigo tenía sexo, pero si era la primera vez que experimentaría el significado de la frase '_hacer el amor_' todos los demás habían sido encuentros sexuales, algo nada más para descargarse justo como él lo decía.

-No, no le tengo miedo a eso- Le confesó –No quiero hacerte daño, tu eres todo para mi y lo has sido todo durante estos últimos 4 años, ¿por qué crees que me he quedado aquí contigo? ¿Por qué crees que opté porque fuéramos compañeros de apartamento? Nunca quise dejarte pero nunca he estado listo para una relación verdadera, por eso precisamente es que he andado de una mujer en otra, las personas nunca me han importado, tu eres el único que me importa y al único que no deseo hacerle daño- La sorpresa se reflejaba en los ojos del Quincy ¿en realidad le estaba diciendo aquello? ¿No sería producto de su imaginación? ¿No sería que todo lo estaba fantaseando? ¡No! Eso era imposible, todas las sensaciones se sentían a flor de piel, no podía fantasear con algo tan real.

-No te preocupes Kurosaki, yo te guiaré por cada paso que tengamos que dar, el tener una relación verdadera no es problema y aunque ninguno de los dos tenga experiencia en ello, nuestros sentimientos que son tan verdaderos no nos dejaran caer en esta nueva aventura en la que nos estamos adentrando- Le aseveró mientras gentilmente lo posó sobre la cama. Allí se encontraba sentado apoyado con sus codos intentando respirar, ya que aquello se le dificultaba a cada instante. El Shinigami suspiró, lo que estaba escuchando era cierto, ¿para que iba a seguir negándose lo que su corazón a cada día le resaltaba? Ya era tiempo de terminar con sus absurdos juegos.

Con cuidado fue bajando el zipper de su pantalón, pero aún sobre la gruesa tela podía sentir lo duro que se encontraba, no dudó ni un segundo en posar su mano rozándolo, esto hizo que el Shinigami se erizara desde los pies a la cabeza.

Suspiró para luego dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa pícara, jamás se imaginó que Ichigo se pudiese excitar a ese punto con un par de besos y algunos roces. Siguió bajando el zipper con cuidado de no lastimarlo, no podía resistir la tentación de desvestirlo por completo, sin embargo a pesar de ello era difícil el poderse contener, para su fortuna la ayuda del pelinaranja no se hizo esperar demasiado, la ansiedad lo estaba corroyendo y aun con sus manos temblorosas quitó primero sus jeans azul para su luego continuar con su ropa interior. Al hacerlo su miembro prácticamente saltó de emoción hacia la cara de Ishida.

-Eres muy bien dotado Kurosaki- Expresó mientras apartaba uno de sus mechones negros –No se si eso me alegra o me da miedo- Sonrió una vez mas mientras acercó su lengua para acariciarlo lentamente. Un suspiro fue lo único que pudo emitir.

Ishida tomó su endurecido pene con su mano derecha y lentamente empezó a masturbarlo no necesitaba mas que su lubricación natural para que aquel movimiento fuera de lo mas placentero, tenia mucha práctica en ello ¡bah! No quería reparar demasiado en ello, estaba demasiado excitado como para pensar en otra cosa que lo que le estaba haciendo el pelinegro y aunque quisiera pensarlo fue completamente interrumpido cuando sintió que toda su boca lo abarcó, sintió como topó a su garganta eso lo hizo vibrar hasta el punto de pensar en gritar su nombre y agarrarlo por su cabello. Se limitó a hacer lo último. Lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrarlo en señal de la aprobación de aquel movimiento, no necesitaba más que a Uryuu Ishida para sentirse bien. Lo comprendió en ese momento. El lo llenaba tanto en la cama como en sus sentimientos, ¿Por qué demonios se había tardado 4 años en entenderlo?

Hábilmente sacó aquel miembro de su boca completamente empapado y empezó a jugar con su lengua en la cabeza de éste. No pudo resistir más. Soltó la cabeza del chico para dirigirse ahora a sus hombros y empujarlo, por un momento el Quincy sintió que nuevamente su compañero se estaba arrepintiendo, pero en el mismo instante el otro le dio a entender que estaba equivocado al sonreírle pícaramente y llevar su dedo índice derecho limpiando su labio inferior, mientras sus mejillas conservaban un tono carmesí que se podría haber pensado que un poco mas y le empezara a brotar sangre de ellas. Tragó grueso y se acercó hasta su boca para brindarle un beso apasionado.

La respiración de ambos era rápida y jadeante.

-Eres demasiado cruel- Le aseguró sonriente el Quincy, mientras Ichigo bajaba hasta su pantalón para regresarle la acción que momentos atrás le había hecho a él y pudo encontrar lo que tanto ansiaba. Estaba igual o mas excitado que él, aquel miembro gritaba porque se lo comiera a besos y eso era justamente lo que el Shinigami estaba dispuesto a hacer.

El Quincy entendió a la perfección, cual era el siguiente paso. Se levantó para despojarse por completo de su vestimenta, luego de una manera muy sensual se fue recostando en aquel colchón. Ichigo comprendió lo que seguiría. Se acercó hasta su cómoda intentando buscar uno de sus tantos preservativos que allí guardaba y encontró justo lo que necesitaba, uno con sabor a chocolate. Rompió la bolsa para sacar aquel objeto que en ese momento era lo mas preciado para él, pero Ishida tenía una situación diferente en su mente, tomó aquel condón y se lo llevó a su boca por un momento Ichigo lo miró con extrañeza pensando inclusive que su uso era completamente incorrecto y cuestionó si el Quincy sabría lo que hacía, pero en el mismo segundo pudo entender cual era su intención se acercó a su miembro colocándoselo con un poco de dificultad pero ayudándose con sus manos hasta ajustarlo a la posición correcta ¡Por Kami Sama! Nunca antes había disfrutado tanto el ponerse un preservativo.

Tomó un poco de un tubo que tenía también en su cómoda, resultaba ser un pequeño lubricador para que la penetración no doliera tanto. El momento había llegado, lo que tanto había deseado estaba enfrente de él, el pelinegro estaba desnudo con sus piernas listas para enrollar su cuello y lograr la posición adecuada de la penetración, con cuidado se fue introduciendo mientras Ishida emitió un leve suspiro y lo miraba directamente a sus ojos.

-Sigue..- Le confirmó mientras de una embestida lo invadía por completo.

Era placentero, su estrechez lo volvía loco por el placer que esto le producía. Una y otra vez lo embestía de manera salvaje, unas pequeñas palabras salían de la boca del pelinegro confirmándole al pelinaranja que aumentara su velocidad con sus embestidas. Llevó sus manos hasta su duro pecho acariciándolo, recorriéndolo mientras intentaba arañarlo para dejarle las marcas de la lujuria que lo hacia sentir. El miembro completamente erecto de Uryuu rozaba su pecho ofreciéndole un poco de placer, pero Ichigo pudo interpretarlo por completo por lo que lo tomó con sus manos para empezar a masturbarlo, acción que hizo que el Quincy pareciera que acabaría inmediatamente.

Fueron varios minutos que al final parecían ser nada mas unos segundos. Sintió como su miembro se hinchaba lo cual le indicaría que el orgasmo estaba cerca. Primero fue Ishida el que terminó en su pecho soltando un suspiro de placer al siguiente segundo el mismo orgasmo alcanzaba a Ichigo soltando toda su pasión dentro de él aunque era retenida por el pequeño látex que los protegía.

Aquella experiencia parecía haber sido de otro mundo, le quedó claro por completo a que lugar era al que pertenecía, él pertenecía a Ishida como Ishida le pertenecía a él.

Los dos completamente llenos de sudor y de exaltación de su primera vez, sonrieron jadeantes al encontrarse con sus miradas llenas de amor y cariño, era extraño para el Shinigami, siempre después del sexo su rutina era siempre la misma, darse un baño y alejarse rápidamente de su pareja de cama, en esta ocasión era al contrario, quería quedarse junto a él toda la noche, inclusive todas las noches de su vida.

Ichigo cayó exhausto en el pecho del Quincy, el cansancio era ahora algo que los dominaba, se acomodó al lado izquierdo de la cama mientras Ishida hacia lo mismo tomando de almohada el pecho del Shinigami.

-Siempre te he amado- susurró en voz baja para sus adentros mas que para su ahora pareja.

Ishida se limitó a sonreír, aunque había sido muy bajo pero lo había escuchado a la perfección. Los dos quedaron dormidos en aquella romántica posición.

Como cosa extraña, Ichigo se despertaba muy temprano y sobre todo de muy buen humor. Abrió sus ojos explorando a su alrededor para corroborar si lo que había pasado en la madrugada había sido un sueño o una fantástica realidad, sintió una gran felicidad al confirmar que la realidad había superado a la ficción. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su amante para luego dirigirse a la cocina, sin embargo en el trayecto se encontró con un preciado objeto el cual había despertado todo su libido el día anterior. Allí estaba todavía lo restante del trozo del pastel del cumpleaños de Inoue, quien se hubiera podido imaginar que todo empezaría por una extraña mezcla de su ex novia.

No lo lamentaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, estaba seguro que antes que él lo pudiera aceptar ello lo sabía a la perfección.

Aquel día empezaría una nueva vida y por primera vez una relación verdadera, lo cual lo llenaba de felicidad y satisfacción. Pasó su dedo sobre la crema pastelera para luego saborearlo, sintió nuevamente como su pasión se despertaba... Ya era hora de irse a dar un merecido baño pero esta vez lo haría acompañado.

**.-**

Es el primer Fic yaoi que hago, va con mucho cariño y especial declaración a mi amiga Jessy a quien tanto le gusta esta pareja y me pidió hace mucho tiempo un fic así.

No me apedreen por favor.. solamente tomates y lechugas que duelen menos.


	2. solo comentarios

Si yo se, cualquier pudiera pensar que es un capitulo adicional, pero NO dije que era ONE SHOT y así lo fue, sin embargo odio el no agradecer publico y que Hessefan y Jessy me hayan dado review es un honor para mi...

Así que aquí vamos:

**Hessefan!**

Wow! No sabes cuanto me honras que hayas dejando un comentario, ¿en serio te gustó? La verdad esto solamente fue un capricho de mi amiga Jessy, quien me dijo, 'por faaaaa hazme un fic yaoi de IshixIchi" la verdad yo no voy mucho con el yaoi y creo que no dejé de plasmarlo... mi pobre geme (hekate ama) dice que no lo pudo leer.. que estaba muy fuerte.. jejejeje pero... bueno...

La gran Hessefan me escribió! No tengo palabras... y te siente identificada con Ichigo en general o con el Ichigo que puse? Jajajaja seria interesante saberlo.

Graciassss! además con esos dos pepinos ya hice una ensalada... jajajaja

**Jess**

En serio te gustó? No sabes cuanto me costó plasmar todo eso, es que el yaoi me cuesta y no.. no creo que siga haciendo algún otro, la verdad no soy super fan del yaoi aunque si lo leo, de Hessefan las historias que me gustan son las de Getbackers, si me animo a hacer otro yaoi creo que lo haría de ellos dos...

Me alegra que te haya gustado amiga, fue con todo mi cariño!

Cuídate!

Gracias a todas las que leyeron y por respeto no dejaron mensajes ofensivos... muy agradecida por ello. Y a las que leyeron y no dejaron review.. les mando un lengüetazo.. jajajajaja


End file.
